1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for displaying a layout image (hereinafter simply referred to as “previewing”) on a display screen ink-character information and braille information which are printed and embossed on the same process sheet.
2. Related Art
A known braille label is of a type in which braille characters recognizable by visually-impaired persons and ink characters recognizable by visually-normal persons are arranged side by side or overlapped with each other on the same process sheet (such as a tape) in such a way that they are recognizable by both visually-impaired and visually-normal persons. Reference is made to JP-A-10-275206 as an example of related art. Furthermore, a known information processing apparatus is of a type in which ink-character printing and braille embossing are simultaneously performed to form the above-described braille label. Reference is made to JP-A-2001-88358 as an example of related art.
With the above-described information processing apparatus, the user has difficulty identifying an image of braille information prior to an actual braille embossing since braille embossing is performed only after the user generates braille information by inputting and editing characters. It would be an advantage therefore to have an image of braille embossing displayed on a display screen, making it possible for the user to identify the image of braille information while inputting and editing ink-character information. In a case in which braille characters and ink characters are overlappingly arranged, however, images of ink-character printing and braille embossing are overlapped with each other and previewed on the display screen, which in turn hinders the user from identifying the both images. In particular, a small-sized display screen is fatal to identifying images.